Terenos d'Avistral
Terenos d'Avistral is the second son of the famed d'Avistral lineage. He stands a little over six feet tall, and possesses a slim build. He claims to be very good at diplomacy and political manuevering. Though his actual talents appear to be killing his own men, and swordfighting. He is also reputedly known as the Black Shadow, an elite Elbrethian Assassin. Running History: It is the custom of the d'Avistrals to travel as far as a small purse can take them, and then pledge their fealty to the ruling monarch of whatever land they find themselves in. In this manner did Terenos find himself in the service of King Erik of Elbreth, in an advisory capacity. Tasked to a diplomatic mission to Preston, Terenos discovered an in-depth plot that would result in the swift and brutal occupation of Miring. Riding to Miring, he managed to lose most of his accompanying troops to a bandit ambush. The few who remained agreed to join him on his quest to save the Kingdom of Miring. Arriving in Miring, Terenos managed to stumble headlong into the conspiracy for the crown. It was here that he fought one of the conspirators, Count Castor to a standstill, before said Count fled out a window to his death. Terenos then managed to run afoul of the Kings personal guard, and led them on a madcap chase through the castle ending up in the throne room, where the King of Miring held conference with his nobles. Acting quickly, Terenos endeavored to reveal the treacherous conspiracy against the Crown. Unfortunately, the conspiracy had extended into the kings personal guard, and many of the nobles in the room were either involved in the plot, or quickly cut down. With the aid the last surviving member of his personal guard, Manning Ilbricht, Terenos was able to save the King of Miring. King Leuki Trubaldsome was so thankful for this, he offered an unconditional alliance to Elbreth, if only they would come to Mirings aid. After this, Terenos returned to Elbreth, and rallied two regiments of infantry to return, to protect Miring against Preston's expansionism. Unfortunately this is where the rumor that anyone under d'Avistral's direct command dies viciously began, as both were slaughtered outright while attempting to break a siege on Miring Castle. Terenos was then placed in charge of the defense of Miring. While explaining his battle strategy for Miring's defense, Terenos finally uncovered the true head of the conspiracy to conquer Miring. Chicane von Trubaldsome, who shot his brother King Leuki through the throat with a crossbow. Chicane then endeavored to hire Terenos' skills to slay King Erik of Elbreth. However Terenos decided that this would lead to his own death and struck fiercely at Chicane, slaying him swiftly. With the death of the head of the conspiracy, Terenos was able to talk the invading Preston forces into retreat without combat. Upon reinforcement by the Second Elbrethian Army from the Eelspine Mountains, Terenos was able to occupy Miring without contest. Terenos then traveled north, arriving in Preston soon after the battle of Preston, where he was given the eventual title duke of Preston, despite the misgivings of Grandmaster Knavston. He then rallied the fleet of Preston to try and support Sir Taric in Miring, but arrived in time only to watch the massacre of the Elbrethian forces by those of Miring, and he was thus forced to return to Preston. Category:Players